Handsome Teddy
by vanee27
Summary: I can't replaced with teddy bear doll because I'm a handsome teddy (Kim Taehyung/OC Jung Eunseok)


**Cast : **Kim Taehyung/OC Jung Eunseok

**Short summary : **I can't replaced with teddy bear doll because I'm a handsome teddy

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon apartementku dengan ditemani secangkir teh yang beberapa saat lalu kubuat sendiri di dapur dan kini telah kuminum setengahnya. Di samping cangkir teh terdapat sepiring roti panggang dengan selai bluebery. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartementku dan seperti inilah rutinitas pagiku sebelum berangkat kuliah pada pukul sepuluh nanti. Dengan diiringi musik yang mengalun lewat kabel headset yang menempel di telingaku, perlahan aku menghabiskan teh juga rotiku dan sesekali membaca buku mata kuliah yang ada di pangkuanku. Tak ada yang lebih baik daripada mendengarkan musik untuk saat ini karena hanya itulah sesuatu yang bisa menemaniku dan membuatku merasa tidak kesepian tinggal di apartement besar dan lebar ini sendirian.<p>

Jemariku bergerak naik turun memilih lagu yang akan kuputar. Dan lagi-lagi mataku menangkap wajah seorang gadis yang ada di wallpaper ponselku walau hanya sebuah foto. Senyum manisnya yang memperlihatkan giginya yang rata, rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir kesamping dengan hiasan kepangan kecil di depan, dan tangannya yang merangkul pinggangku. Foto ini diambil empat bulan lalu sebelum dia pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana.

"Isshh... anak ini tidak pulang-pulang.." Kataku berbicara dengan layar ponsel. Rasanya lama sekali menunggu empat bulan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sebelum berangkat ke Paris ia berkata bahwa akan pulang ke Korea empat bulan lagi untuk bertemu orangtua dan teman-temannya di Korea, juga ingin minta uang jajan lebih dari orangtuanya ketika akan kembali lagi ke Paris. Gadis itu tidak bisa pisah dari makanan. Satu plastik rotiku yang berisi sepuluh roti lapis saja habis dalam sehari ketika ia menginap di apartementku saat toilet apartementnya sedang diperbaiki. Menakutkan sekali jika dia terkena obesitas tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi padanya. Yang jelas selera makannya itu menjadi keunikan tersendiri bagiku. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya makan.

Jung Eunseok aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau terpesona dengan bule yang lebih tampan dariku disana...

.

.

.

Jam sembilan, aku sudah siap berangkat ke kampus dengan style ala kadarnya karena aku malas beribet-ribet memilih baju. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Eunseok yang mampir ke apartementku sebelum kita pergi ke kampus bersama selalu nyelonong masuk ke kamar dan mengubrak-ubrak lemari bajuku untuk memilih baju yang lebih keren untuk kupakai. Ah iya, sebelum ayahnya memutuskan untuk Eunseok kuliah di Paris, ia satu kampus denganku. Kita akhirnya bertemu dan aku suka dengan kepribadiannya yang friendly juga tidak gampang cemburu jika ada junior yang ingin berkenalan denganku karena aku adalah penyiar radio kampus.

Aku menyambar tasku yang ada di sofa ruang depan lalu berjalan keluar. Alasanku berangkat jam sembilan ini bukanlah agar aku tidak terlambat karena kampusku cukup jauh, malah aku hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit dengan mobilku untuk sampai disana melewati jalan-jalan pintas yang lebih cepat. Tapi dengan berangkat lebih awal aku bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanku atau membaca naskah berita dan bisa pula membaca curhatan yang dikirim para mahasiswa untuk dibacakan saat siaran radio. Yang penting rasa kesepianku di apartement bisa terobati. Semenjak Eunseok pergi, kampuslah tempatku menghapus sepi dan rindu untuk sesaat.

Biasanya sebelum berangkat aku menyempatkan membuka kotak pos dan melihat apa ada yang mengirimkan sesuatu padaku disana. Dan benar saja, sebuah amplop lagi-lagi terlihat disana. Hampir dua minggu sekali aku menerima sebuah amplop dengan pengirim tidak dikenal. Isi amplop itu juga hanya foto-foto aneh yang tidak kumengerti untuk apa si pengirim mengirimkan ini padaku. Aku pernah mendapatkan foto semangkuk makanan entah dari negara mana yang jelas itu bukan makanan yang biasa kumakan. Foto sebuah ruang kelas besar yang kosong tak ada seorangpun disana. Foto sebuah pemanggang roti yag menampakkan sebuah roti berwarna coklat matang disana. Foto menara eiffel di waktu malam dan itu terlihat sangat indah, si pengirim memilih waktu yang tepat ketika mengambil foto karena ada background kembang api yang mewarnai langit di sekitar menara eiffel yang menjulang. Melihat foto menara eiffel hal yang langsung terlintas di otakku adalah kota Paris dimana Eunseok sedang berada disana. Itu membuatku rindu padanya dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan foto itu sedangkan foto lain yang kuterima selalu kubuang tepat setelah aku melihatnya. Dan kini aku mendapatkan foto dua buah boneka teddy bear besar dengan pita merah di telinga salah satu boneka itu. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, aku sedang tidak ingin dihibur dengan teddy bear sekarang. Aku hanya ingin dikirimkan foto yang dapat mengobati rasa rinduku pada Eunseok meskipun aku tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk dikirimkan foto-foto seperti ini. Dengan segera aku membuka tong sampah yang ada di dekatku dan membuang foto yang kupegang.

"Kau membuang foto itu?" Aku menoleh ke asal suara dimana ada seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir ke samping dengan hiasan kepangan kecil di depan.

Ia diam menatapku menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya, tapi lidahku terlalu sulit untuk menjawab mengetahui siapa yang sedang kutatap saat ini.

"Apa kau selalu membuang foto yang kukirim?" Gadis itu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat padaku. Sungguh aku berhenti bernapas sekarang, terpaku melihat seseorang yang amat kusayangi yang meninggalkanku empat bulan lalu dan sekarang aku bisa melihatnya lagi tanpa ada cacat satu apapun dalam dirinya.

"Kim Taehyung aku bicara padamu.. Kau lupa padaku?"

"Jung Eunseok... Kau datang.." Aku hanya bergumam dengan suara yang teramat pelan. Namun gadis ini sepertinya mendengar itu.

"Jelaslah aku datang, aku tidak ingin kau merindukanku terlalu lama.." Eunseok memelukku. Astaga dia sungguh gadis yang lucu. Bagaimana bisa dia kembali hanya karena tak ingin aku merindukannya terlalu lama. Percaya diri sekali. Tapi itu benar, aku memang tidak bisa merindukannya lebih lama lagi.

"Dasar terlalu percaya diri. Pergi saja sana, aku tidak memaksamu disini. Tapi jangan harap aku mau melepaskanmu." Kataku sambil membalas pelukan Eunseok lebih erat lagi. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya sampai sesak nafas, rindu ini tak hanya bisa diminimalisir dengan pelukan. Jika sudah begini aku tidak pergi ke kampus agar bisa berdua dengan Eunseok seharian.

"Tapi benar kan kau tidak tahan merindukanku terus? Aku juga begitu.." Katanya. "Apa kau selalu membuang foto yang kukirim?"

Ah pertanyaan itu lagi, kalau tidak salah tadi aku sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu dan sekarang dia menanyakan lagi. Apa boleh buat aku harus jujur, aku memang tidak tahu kalau dia yang mengirimkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau pengirim itu kau. Haruskah aku mengambil foto yang baru saja kubuang di tong sampah?"

Kulihat Eunseok mengerutkan keningnya sambil melihatku, "Itu jorok Kim Taehyung! Sudahlah aku punya yang lebih bagus daripada sebuah foto. Ijinkan aku masuk ke dalam."

Eunseok nyelonong masuk ke apartementku setelah aku membuka kunci pintunya. Gadis itu menaruh beberapa kantung plastik, sebuah tas belanja dan sebuah kotak besar yang terdapat tali diatasnya agar mudah dijinjing ke meja lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang kelelahan tersembunyi dibalik tingkahnya yang ceria. Aku segera pergi ke dapur dan membuatkannya minuman segar.

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku sampai di Korea jam enam pagi tadi, lalu ke rumah ayahku untuk menaruh barang-barang juga mengambil kunci apartementku kemudian menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan kubawa kesini."

Aku bisa mendengar curhatannya dari dapur. Eunseok memiliki kebiasaan berbicara sesuka hatinya ketika sedang lelah maupun senang. Berbicara adalah hobinya jadi kapanpun ia merasakan sesuatu pasti akan diceritakan.

Aku menuju ruang depan dengan membawa minuman segar yang telah selesai kubuat untuk Eunseok, namun aku tidak mendapati gadis itu di sofa. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke tangga, ternyata dia sedang menuju kamarku. Apartementku ini sudah seperti apartement pribadi bagi Eunseok bahkan aku memberi kunci cadangan padanya jika sewaktu-waktu ia masuk kesini.

Aku memilih duduk di sofa dan melihat-lihat barang bawaan Eunseok sembari menunggunya turun dari kamarku. Tiga buah kantung plastik berisi makanan, sudah kuduga dia tidak mungkin kesini dengan tidak membawa satu macam makananpun. Sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam putih, sepertinya ini oleh-oleh untukku dari Paris. Dan dua buah boneka teddy bear, tunggu... boneka ini persis seperti di foto yang aku buang tadi. Ada pita merah di telinga salah satu teddy bear itu. Tapi untuk apa dia membawa ini kesini? Mungkin dia mau memamerkannya padaku. Boneka ini sangat besar hampir setengah badan manusia.

Kulihat Eunseok menuruni tangga sambil melihati sesuatu di tangannya. "Taehyung ternyata kau menyimpan foto ini." Ujarnya seraya menyodorkan dua lembar kertas foto bergambar menara eiffel. Ah ternyata dia menemukannya, foto-foto ini kusimpan di laci yang berada di samping tempat tidurku.

"Ya aku sengaja menyimpan foto ini ternyata kau menemukannya. Kau pasti membuka-buka laci dan lemari bajuku." Kataku diiringi cengiran dari Eunseok kemudian dia duduk di sampingku dan melihati barang bawaannya.

Eunseok menyambar dua buah boneka teddy bear besar, "Kau sudah membuka ini semua..." Gadis itu memberikan salah satunya padaku, "Ini untukmu dan ini untukku." Dia memberikan boneka yang tidak memiliki pita merah di telinganya, sedangkan yang ada pita merah ia pangku. Haha aku mengerti, sepertinya ini boneka teddy couple.

"Lucu sekali bukan? Aku ingin sekali beli boneka sebesar ini..."

Aku ingat dia pernah bercerita bahwa ia ingin sekali membeli sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink besar di sebuah mall, tapi ayahnya tidak menyetujui karena Eunseok dianggap sudah dewasa dan tidak cocok dengan mainan boneka. Tapi sekarang dia sudah mendapatkannya meskipun bukan boneka kelinci tapi tidak kalah besar.

Gadis itu mengelus-elus puncak kepala boneka lalu menyelipkan salah satu foto menara eiffel di kantung bonekanya dan foto lainnya di kantung boneka yang kupangku. Ternyata boneka-boneka ini memiliki kantung di bagian samping badan boneka. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengirimkan foto-foto padaku.."

Eunseok menatapku lalu tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya aku hanya iseng."

"Hanya iseng?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ia mengeluarkan uang untuk pengiriman pos dan itu semua dilakukannya hanya iseng?

"Aku bertemu orang Canada disana dan kami berteman baik. Setiap dua minggu sekali aku mengantarnya pergi ke kantor pos untuk mengirimkan surat pada neneknya yang tinggal di Canada. Daripada aku menunggunya memproses kiriman suratnya, lebih baik aku juga mengirim saja foto-foto yang kuambil di Paris padamu. Ternyata kau membuangnya selama ini.."

Eunseok mengerucutkan bibirnya tepat setelah berbicara, aku jadi tidak enak hati karena ketahuan membuang foto itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi sudah terbuang. "Seharusnya kau cantumkan nama pengirimnya. Kalau aku tahu pengirimnya itu kau pasti aku tidak akan membuangnya." Jawabku membela diri. Aku tahu gadis ini sudah terbiasa berlaku aneh dengan menghamburkan uang hanya untuk melakukan hal-hal iseng.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, aku kan mengirimnya hanya iseng. Tapi paling tidak ada foto yang masih kau simpan. Kenapa kau menyimpan ini?"

Aku tersenyum manis sekali sambil menatapnya, "Foto ini mengingatkanku padamu..." Eunseok tergelak dan refleks menatapku. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang berbinar sekarang. "...menara eiffel mengingatkanku pada Paris dan Paris mengingatkanku padamu. Kau membuatku iri, kau bisa melihat menara eiffel dan bahkan memotretnya, sedangkan aku ingin sekali melihat langsung dan belum kesampaian juga."

"Aku mengerti..." Jawabnya, tentu saja ia tahu karena aku pernah bercerita padanya bahwa aku ingin sekali berdiri di puncak menara eiffel. "Tapi kita cocok bukan? Kau menyimpan foto menara eiffel yang kuberikan bukan hanya karena ingin sekali melihat langsung tapi juga jadi teringat padaku. Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke Paris dan berfoto di puncak menara eiffel bersama Taehyung kecil dan Eunseok kecil suatu saat nanti."

Apa? Taehyung kecil dan Eunseok kecil? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Maksudnya dia mengharapkan dua orang bayi dariku? Atau... yang dimaksud adalah dua buah teddy bear besar ini? Sungguh aku tidak bisa terima kalau suatu saat nanti dia menduakan anak kami dengan teddy bear itu. Namun sebelum itu mari kita berpikir untuk membuatnya terlebih dahulu. Ah tapi gadis disampingku ini belum resmi menjadi istriku. Dan rencanaku untuk melamarnya masih lama karena aku ingin bertunangan dengan Eunseok setelah lulus kuliah. Aku bukan tipe lelaki yang suka menikah muda.

"Aku takut akan tersaingi dengan kehadiran teddy bear ini dan kau mulai melupakanku." Ungkapku dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangan di dada. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini hanya saja aku ingin menggoda Eunseok.

"Tidak akan sayang.. aku lebih beruntung memilikimu daripada memiliki teddy bear ini tanpa larangan ayahku." Eunseok memelukku lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membalas pelukan gadis yang amat kucintai ini.

"Rasanya aku seperti memiliki teddy bear hidup."

"Hahaha I'm your handsome teddy."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
